In recent years, a technology of an IC chip using a thin film integrated circuit provided over a glass substrate (also referred to as IC tag, ID tag, RF (Radio Frequency) tag, wireless tag, or electronic tag) has been developed. In such technology, a thin film integrated circuit provided over a glass substrate is required to be separated from the glass substrate, which is a supporting substrate, after the completion. Accordingly, as a technology for separating a thin film integrated circuit which has been provided over a supporting substrate from the supporting substrate; for example, there is a technology in which a release layer containing silicon is provided between a thin film integrated circuit and a supporting substrate and the release layer is removed with the use of a gas containing a halogen fluoride thereby separating the thin film integrated circuit from the supporting substrate (Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-254686).
A plurality of thin film integrated circuits are provided over a glass substrate, and the plurality of thin film integrated circuits are separated individually while the release layer is removed. However, the production efficiency is low in the case of sealing the separated thin film integrated circuits individually. Further, a thin film integrated circuit is thin and lightweight, so that it is difficult to seal the thin film integrated circuit without damage or break.